Spread Your Wings
by patricia51
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Some of them are not nearly as secret as you think sometimes. Kara/Lena. SuperCorp femslash. Title taken from Rod Stewart's 1976 song "Tonight's the Night")


Spread Your Wings by patricia51

(Everyone has secrets. Some of them are not nearly as secret as you think sometimes. Kara/Lena. SuperCorp femslash. Title taken from Rod Stewart's 1976 song "Tonight's the Night")

It was bound to happen. Maybe it was even inevitable. But as impossible as it seemed it was Saturday night in National City and there was nothing happening that demanded Supergirl's attention. No one was trying to start their take-over of the world here; no one was executing an intricate master criminal plan; no one was threatening to destroy the city or even the smallest part of it. The calm wouldn't last of course, it never did, but tonight all was peaceful and other things, long sorely neglected could receive their proper attention

So tonight Kara Danvers was able to relax. She could sit in her best friend's penthouse apartment and actually sip on her glass of wine rather than pretend to drink it. She had kicked her shoes off and was sitting with her feet tucked up under her while she and Lena talked. The head of L-Corp and now owner of CatCo was right next to her and with nothing serious to worry about they were able to just talk, to let the conversation range over literally dozens of topics, flitting from one to another as the mood struck them. They both knew this was only a lull but tonight they had banished even Morgan Edge for now.

"Maybe he's still on top of that stack of shipping containers where Supergirl left him," Lena commented.

Why then did Kara not feel as relaxed as she should? Why did she feel on edge, alert for something she knew not? Why did she keep shifting her weight back and forth unable to get completely comfortable?

It was Lena of course. Kara could barely keep her attention on the current topic because her eyes would not leave her friend; the friend she had developed a crush on since the first time she saw the other. She watched the beautiful face, the elegant gestures the other woman made, the subtle shifting of her body on the couch. She took in the curves of the dark-haired woman's body, where her dress clung to her outlining her figure, the breath-taking view of her crossing her legs and the hem of her dress riding up to expose a hint of thigh.

"Okay Kara," get hold of yourself," she sternly told herself. It was not an easy task since whom she wanted to get hold of was Lena. She took a deep breath and managed to get back into the conversation and pay attention to what her friend was saying.

They talked on and on and Kara managed to will herself to relax. Maybe the extra glass of wine helped. Maybe it was how the two women had worked their way towards each other until they were separated by a scant inch. Then even that gap was eliminated when Lena made a point by placing her hand on Kara's thigh. The warmth of her hand seemed to radiate right through the blonde's slacks.

Kara almost panicked as Lena's expression turned serious. The older woman reached across her body and took the reporter's right hand in her own. Had Lena realized just how much Kara was dreaming of the woman next to her? Had she been too careless with her hurried glimpses and let show how much she was attracted to Lena?

"Kara I need to tell you something."

Oh God she HAD been caught. Had she ruined everything between her and her best friend? She tried to stop what she was sure was coming.

"Lena I can explain."

"Shhh." The CEO placed the index finger of her other hand on Kara's lips, quieting her. The blonde alien had to repress a sudden near overwhelming desire to take that finger between her lips even while she mourned the departure of that hand from her leg. "It's alright." She searched the blonde's eyes, the contact between them very real.

"Kara I know you're Supergirl."

The heroine's head reeled. She was shocked, speechless and to her own astonishment slightly disappointed all at the same time. Had she really wanted some other confession from Lena?

"But, but, but, BUT," she found herself stammering.

Lena threw back her head and laughed with joy. To Kara it sounded like silver and golden bells. The dark-haired woman wrapped her arms around Kara and pulled her into rib-squeezing hug.

"Oh if I had known I was going to get that reaction I wouldn't have been able to keep this to myself all this time."

"You've known?"

"I figured it out some time ago. I've seen you as Kara Danvers and I've seen you as Supergirl, sometimes only seconds apart. It took me a while, at first I doubted my own conclusions, but then I realized there was no escaping it. Both of you were the same person."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Lana released one arm but kept the other draped around Kara's shoulders. The pair snuggled down together and Kara found she was very comfortable resting her head on Lana's shoulder. "After all, there was a time when you and I didn't exactly see eye-to-eye on anything. Then Kara Danvers s became my friend, my dear friend and confidant but Supergirl was still someone to be kept at arm's length. Then she and I got closer and I saw her for what she was; not an alien but a guardian who was warm and caring. As caring as Kara Danvers in fact."

"It took a while to accept her. And to be honest once I had figured your secret out I was still unsure. I was hurt that you hadn't told me even though there had been times I treated Supergirl as all but an enemy. I got over it. Then I began to find it funny, that I knew your secret and I decided to see how long I could keep it MY secret."

Kara tilted her head slightly so she could look up at Lena. Blue eyes met green ones. Kara shivered slightly at their depth and the emotion they were no longer holding back.

"Lena I wanted to tell you but I was afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?"

"Telling people I'm Supergirl hasn't always been met with the warmest reception. You had become a friend, then a close friend and then my best friend. At each step I grew more afraid because I was so scared you would reject me."

"Never," soothed Lena.

"And then," Kara realized she was going farther than she should but she couldn't stop, "then you became even more important to me when I... I..."

"What Kara," Lena asked in a voice that had suddenly become very husky and urgent. "When you what?"

Kara was teetering on the edge of a cliff and she couldn't see the bottom. But the blonde girl had never backed away in her life and she wasn't going to start now even if that meant Lena never wanted to see her again.

"When I fell in love with you."

The silence that followed seemed to last forever. It was certainly long enough for Kara's heart to go from being lodged so tightly in her throat it threatened to choke her to fall all the way to the pit of her stomach. Then Lena's lips were on hers. Kara closed her eyes, the better to drink in that kiss. It was soft and firm and everything that she had dreamed about.

When it finished Kara opened her eyes to once more meet Lena's. They were full of happiness and there was the trace of tears in the corners. The L-Corp CEO ran one finger down the blonde's cheek to her chin. Cupping it she lifted Kara's face. Her breath was warm on the other girl's face.

"I love you too Kara Danvers. Kara Zor-El."

This time their lips parted when the kiss resumed. Kara's hands circled Lena's neck and as the dark-haired girl lowered Kara back on the couch the blonde pulled the other girl with her. Supergirl found herself stretched out on the couch with Lena on top of her, which was a most satisfactory position as far as she was concerned. Lena's mouth was as sweet as she had imagined as her tongue explored it and her friend returned the favor.

The kiss was broken by gasping calling of each other's names and their lips wander over each other faces. Kara let out one deep moan when Lena's mouth found her pulse point and an even deeper one when a firm hand worked between them and found her breast.

"Oh God this is perfect," the blonde whispered.

"Not quite," the CEO replied. She rose to her feet. Taking Kara s hands in hers she pulled the other girl up with a single tug that Kara could not have resisted if she had wanted to do so. "I have a rather enormous bed waiting for us my darling and these clothes need to go." Hand in hand they walked together.

When they reached the side of the bed Lena kissed Kara again and then took a step back. Reaching behind her she unzipped her dress and let it fall. She stepped out of it and lifted her arms up over her head, turning slowly in a circle.

"What do you think?"

Kara was almost speechless. The beauty of Lena's firm, full body was brought out rather than hidden by her lace bra and panties and the legs Kara had always admired were even more perfectly accentuated by her heels. Rather than speak she acted.

Super speed had never been put to a better use as her clothing flew to the wins, her own bra barely missing Lena by inches as it sailed through the air. Then she was right in front of her temptress. Her hand shot to the breasts that were barely restrained by the black lace only to stop millimeters from the goal. No matter how her hands ached to hold them there was a better way to go about gaining that treasure.

Forefingers touched. Barely. As she held Lena's gaze with her own the tips of those fingers followed the swell of the other girl's breasts where the white skin showed above the lace. They traced them up to the straps and down to the cleavage between them, and then they slipped down slightly, the lace not concealing the hard dark tips but showing them off. Kara rasped the lace against Lena's nipples bringing increasingly louder gasps and moans from the other woman, who continued to stand with her arms over her head.

The reporter's fingers moved faster but Kara kept herself under control. When she judged the moment right she unhooked Lena's front clasp bra and took her nipples in her fingers. She rolled them, tugged them and looking deeply into Lena's eyes she tightened her grasp until he dark-haired woman cried out and arched in delight.

Kara had a near insane desire to sweep Lena up in her arms and fly away with her to the very ends of the Earth where she could possess her lover forever. Realizing that not only was a little more revealing to the world than she was ready for but would also be pretty darn cold she decided the bed was a much better idea. She scooped Lena up in her arms and carried her there, the two women kissing again as she did and Lena's heels flying through the air as she kicked them off. She laid Lena on the bed and stood there for a moment as the CEO smiled up at her and wiggled on the covers as she hooked her thumbs in her panties and slid them down her legs, leaving her as nude as Kara. In a flash Supergirl was on top of her lover.

Locked in each other's arms the two women molded together, not wanting any space between them. Nipples bored into breasts, bellies and mounds moved tightly one to the other. Legs intertwined, locking them around one another and thighs slid between legs and found soaking wetness waiting for them.

Back and forth the pair rolled. Kara would be on top and then Lena. The kissing never stopped, raining on faces, shoulders and necks. Their bodies strained against each other, building as they sissored together, thighs moving between each other's legs, opening themselves to each other.

"Kara!" Lena cried out.

"Lena!" Supergirl replied.

Their shared passion swept them away together on an ocean that carried them somewhere beyond even where Kara had dreamed of taking Lena. Kara felt like she had left her body and was floating in space and Lena was with her as the sun came up around the curve of the Earth.

Finally they came back to the real world. Quivers and spasms still shook both women as the slowly calmed down. They released each other, both blessing the cool air that washed across their heated bodies.

Lying on her side with her head propped up on one hand Kara smiled at Lena, who was stretched out flat on her back trying to catch her breath. Kara smiled happily.

"Finally."

"About time too," Lena teased. "I didn't think you were ever going to admit how you felt."

"Me?" Kara replied her eyes dancing. "You." A long soft kiss was given and received and Kara laid her head on Lena's shoulder. The business woman sighed in contentment and slid her arm around Kara. The pair cuddled together, having finally shaken off their secrets and come together.

"One thing Kara," murmured Lena as she cradled the sleepy super heroine in her arms and they drifted in that delightful stage of relaxation just before falling asleep.

"What is it Lena?"

"Next time could you wear your costume?"

(The End) 


End file.
